


FFXV: Thirty Day Challenge!

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30 day challenge, Camping, Coffee breaks, Coleman Products, Comedy, Drama, Dramedy, Driving, Fluff, Hunting, M/M, Male Friendship, Napping, Road Trips, gas stops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Short stories based on 30 simple prompts for a Final Fantasy XV thirty day challenge. Includes fun, laughs, and maybe a little drama.</p><p>Inspired by this Challenge: http://kikyotheyeti.tumblr.com/post/148890074015/edited-since-the-release-date-of-ffxv-changed-i</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roadtrip Begins: We forgot something!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Final Fantasy XV 30 Day Challenge. Despite the game being delayed I still wanted to do it in September to help fight writers block along with do something to keep me occupied.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy these short and silly stories featuring the boys. ^^

“Tent?”

“Check.” Gladiolus said as he stuffed the bag holding the tent in question into the trunk of the Regalia. Prompto checked 'tent' off on his list as Ignis, leaning against the Regalia’s frame, sighed, hand to his forehead and shaking his head.

“Chairs?”

“Check.”

"Sleeping bags?"

"One, two, three, four. Check it off." Gladiolus tossed the bags into the trunk. He then grabbed another marked ‘travel grill’. “Iggy you’re gonna love working with this thing. It’s got everything a cook would want to make some good barbecue. Hell you might even get Noct to eat some grilled vegetables with this.”

“A shame I’ll never use it.” Ignis said rolling his eyes as he looked at the other two. “This is a road trip, not a camping trip, remember?”

“Yeah.” Gladiolus said stuffing another bag in the trunk. “Doesn’t mean we won’t end up doing some camping.”

“Didn’t you say there was a lot of road between Insomnia and Altissia?” Prompto asked.

“And there are plenty of hotels on that road. I’m not going to make Noctis sleep in a tent, not with the daemons prowling at night.”

“No offense Iggy, but depending on the hotel, Noctis would be much safer in a tent with us.” Gladiolus said. Ignis frowned wanting to disagree, but Gladiolus did have a point. Being outside in the middle of the woods was safer than a sleazy hotel with unsavory people surrounding it. Plus the lack of hygiene in those lower quality inns... he had seen the downtown areas of Insomnia and imagined the rest of Eos to be far worse.

At least those were the stories he had heard, but he was cut from his thoughts by Gladiolus talking. “Besides think of this as a week long bachelor party. Kid’s gonna have his hands tied after the wedding.”

“Yeah busy getting ‘reaquainted’ with Luna, if you know what I mean.” Prompto said. Ignis raised an eyebrow, finding himself lost at what Prompto could be implying.

“Which reminds me. You got his wedding present?” Gladiolus asked, a large grin on his face that made Ignis look at both of them with concern. Prompto grinned back and tossed the bag he was holding to Gladiolus before pulling a large white box with a ribbon around it out of who knows where he had been holding it.

“What present?” Ignis asked.

“Got it right here. All the things Noct’s gonna need to make sure he and Luna are safe, while also having the most, uh, pleasurable nights of their lives.” He said. Ignis stared at the box in question like it was the most disgusting object he had ever seen in his life. He then frowned as he concentrated on the item in question drawing a small amount of magic to his person.

He blinked and the box burst into flames. Prompto screamed and dropped it stumbling back as the fire slowly incinerated his long planned gift to his shy and socially awkward best friend. Prompto stared at it in horror than glared at Ignis. “Hey!”

“Oh dear, looks like you need to get Noct a new present.”

“That’s not cool Iggy. Do you know how much money I spent getting all that stuff?” Prompto asked then looked down at the incinerated remains that showed a half melted bottle of lubricant. “I even wrote him an advice book.”

“Terrifying.” Ignis said as Prompto grumbled in annoyance. Gladiolus looked between the two and then chuckled putting a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. 

“Relax Prompto, we’ll have plenty of time to get Noctis a new care package in Altissia.” Gladiolus said. He chose not to add ‘and a proper advice book’, Prompto already looked disappointed his hard work went to waste. The large bodyguard finished packing their things and ran through the checklist one more time before looking back up. “Alright looks like we’re good to go.”

“How far is Altissia again?” Prompto asked as the three got into the car.

“A day or two to Galdin Quay, but once there the ferries go straight to Altissia. We'll be there by weeks end.” Ignis said as he took his spot as the driver of the Regalia. Prompto took the passenger seat and Gladiolus a seat in the back. Ignis started the engine of the King’s car, which roared to life. Ignis drove it onto the road, passed the gates and the protesters opposing the signing of the peace treaty. Most of the main roads had been closed down and there were very few cars in the street which made it easier to drive down the road to Insomnia’s gates.

It was nice quiet drive down the streets of Insomnia until Prompto frowned. It was quiet. Actually it was to quiet and he had a strange feeling scratching at the back of his head. “Uh guys, are you sure we didn’t forget anything?”

Ignis and Gladiolus looked at him confused and then all of their eyes widened and they looked behind them or in Gladiolus case to their left. The seat next to the bodyguard was empty. Ignis slammed on the break making Prompto yelp as his body collided with the dashboard.

"We forgot...the  _prince."_ Ignis said, the exasperation in his voice as he did a u-turn so sharp Prompto slammed into the side of the car. He  drove back to the palace, confusing the guards in the process and parked the Regalia. The three climbed out of the car and went to the top floors where the bedrooms for the royal family were. Ignis did not even knock on Noctis door like he normally would, he shoved it open and let his shoulders fall slack at the sight in front of him. Gladiolus and Prompto followed and Prompto made an awkward noise that became a laugh while Gladiolus covered his hand trying to hide his laughter.

Noctis was sprawled out on his bed, dressed but completely dead to the world. Ignis sighed. “Of all the days to sleep in.” He muttered and approached the prince shaking him hard. “Noctis, wake up!”

The prince groaned but opened his eyes looking around before staring up at Ignis. His mouth was open and there was a noticeable amount of drool on his pillow sheet. Ignis shook him harder. “We’re running late, you do remember what day it is right?”

“Huh?” Was Noctis’ sleepy answer which had Ignis grumbling in frustration. The eyes were open but the prince’s brain was not even close to anything resembling awake. Gladiolus pushed Ignis aside and grabbed Noctis shoulders.

“Alright come on.” He said pulling the prince to his feet making the young man squawk in surprise as the room swirled around him and he almost lost his balance. “Time to wake up, you got a wedding in Altissia to be ready for.”

“Wed...what?” Noctis asked still half asleep and very confused. Gladiolus gave him a hard pat on the shoulder and looked up.

“Hey Prom, you got his shoes?”

“Right here Gladio!” The blonde said as Ignis started out the door checking his watch. Noctis looked at his bodyguard, eyes half closed from fatigue.

“What’s gon'on?” He asked as Gladiolus put his hands on his shoulders and encouraged him to walk out of the room.

“You’ll understand when you're a little more awake. Come on groom-to-be, you got a wedding to attend.” Gladiolus said helping Noctis down the hall and then deciding it would be better for him to carry the prince to the car so he did not fall down the stairs.


	2. Driving: Ignis' driving lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto volunteers to drive the Regalia so Ignis gives him a lesson in how to drive a manual transmission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was partly inspired by my boyfriend's attempts to teach me how to drive his car - which is a manual transmission aka. stick shift. I also looked up some extra info but lack of time means possible inaccuracies.

“So, who's driving today?” Prompto asked as the four ate their breakfast. The first day on the road had gone relatively well and the hotel they had stayed at had been very accommodating to their last minute arrival. Ignis was pleased to see that even outside Insomnia, Noctis’ presence was still acknowledged despite Niflheim having taken over the area. In fact the staff looked positively elated to see him.

Noctis had thought it was terrifying and was in a hurry to leave. “Don’t matter to me.” He said.

“You sure?” Prompto asked. Noctis shrugged.

“Not gonna be me who drives. To early.”

“Yeah knowing you, you’d fall asleep at the wheel if you drove at this hour.” Gladiolus said. Noctis grunted, but said nothing as he drank down his second cup of coffee. No point arguing with his brother figure when the man was right. “I’ll pass. Never liked manual driving.”

“Well then, I suppose I’ll-” Ignis started to speak only to be cut off as Prompto jumped up putting his hands on the table.

“I’ll do it.” Prompto said a grin on his face that faded as the three exchanged looked with each other. “What?”

“You ever driven a stock shiftl Prom?” Noctis asked. He did not sound too concerned, when it came to cars Prompto learned fast enough, but more so confused. Prompto shrugged.

“No, but it can’t be that hard.”

The statement was a red flag to Ignis even as Noctis pulled the keys out of his jacket. Ignis instantly intercepted them before the young prince could hand them the keys to his blonde friend.

“If you don’t mind Noct,” Ignis got up and turned to Prompto, “I appreciate your enthusiasm to drive, but before you do we need to go over a few things, especially if you have no experience.”

With no other statements Ignis walked out of the breakfast area dragging Prompto behind him. Gladiolus and Noctis looked at each other and upon realizing Ignis was not around to lecture them if they got too much bacon with their breakfast got up to grab more bacon.

If Prompto knew they would get betting more bacon he would probably not have volunteered to drive a car he had no idea how to drive, which in turn meant he would not be listening to Ignis give him instructions by opening with how important the Regalia was to the royal family.

“Now the Regalia isn’t any ordinary car. It’s an heirloom of the royal family dating back at least sixty years.” Ignis started. Prompto rolled his eyes. He wanted to drive not have a history lesson. “While it has been overhauled internally for modern use, it still has a few quirks that make first time driving a little difficult. That’s why it’s important you know how to-”

“Yeah yeah just let me get in the car and drive.” Prompto said. Ignis frowned but handed Prompto the keys, who rushed around to the driver's side and pulled open the car door. He then stopped as he noticed their was more than the accelerator and the break; a third pedal he had no idea what to do with and a shift that showed numbers on it along with an R.

“Basically if you want to drive the Regalia you need to know how to probably use the clutch and switch between gears.” Ignis said pointing out the pedal (the clutch) and then the gear shift. Prompto stared at them, wondering if he was a little over his head, before the concern off. Ignis was probably trying to scare him.

“Relax Iggy, how hard could it be?”

Ignis said nothing, trying hard to keep the look of amusement off his face as he got in the passenger side of the vehicle and watched as Prompto looked at the gear shift like it was a strange foreign object that should not be touched. Then he grabbed it and tried to move it. Ignis slapped his hand away.

“You have no idea what you are doing do you.” Ignis said. It was not a question, it was a statement of fact and Prompto found himself unable to lie out of it.

“Okay, I’ll take some instruction.”

“Excellent. Now first things first…”

Ignis proceeded to give Prompto a crash course in how to drive a manual transmission while the blonde stared at him eyes widening as Ignis went on and on. The advisor then stopped and said, “Trust me, it sounds terrifying but it’s a lot easier than it sounds. And more importantly it gives you more control over how the car runs than automatic. You might find you like it.”

“Well I do like going fast.”

“We’re not going fast. Not in the parking lot.” Ignis said. “Okay make sure the car is neutral and start the ignition.”

Prompto did so and the engine roared to life and did as Ignis instructed putting his foot on the clutch as he switched to the first gear. He then put his right foot to the gas and the car started moving. “Okay this feels weird. I have my right foot on one pedal and my left on another this goes against everything I was taught in driver's ed.”

Ignis continued to smile, finding a strange amusement in Prompto’s uneasiness as he had the blonde pull out of their parked space and told him to start driving around the parking lot. He had him pick up a little speed and switch to the second gear.

The car made a loud grinding noise that made Prompto scream and Ignis cover his ears. “Clutch Prompto!”

Prompto pushed down as Ignis helped him switch gears. The grinding noise stopped and the blonde sighed with relief. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Noctis did that so often it’s a miracle he didn’t burn the clutch out.” Ignis said. He thought he had repressed those horrible memories.

Prompto thought for a moment then turned to Ignis and said. “You know what, how about you just drive?”

“Are you really going to give up after one try?”

“I-I didn’t say I was giving up. I was just…” Prompto paused trying to find words to describe what he was thinking and then realizing Ignis was right. He was perfectly willing to give up. He pouted at himself and then shook his head. “Alright, I was ready to give up, but you know if I don’t who will?”

“Well I am the designated driver.”

“I mean if you can’t drive who will drive. Noct? That’s an accident waiting to happen.”

Ignis had no retort to Prompto’s statement as the blonde took several deep breaths and psyched himself up. Which in Ignis’ opinion was unnecessary. He was learning to drive a manual car, not going out to help Noctis save the world. “Very well, let’s begin again.”

Ignis gave Prompto careful instructions and was pleased to see the blonde was understanding everything far quicker than he expected. So much so he instructed Prompto onto the road so he could get used to driving at a more general speed limit. After going down the road about ten miles he checked the time and concluded the other two had to have finished their breakfast.

“Okay I think I'm getting it.” Prompto said. Ignis nodded, a small smile on his face.

“Good. Now let’s head back, we’re missing two bodies.”

Prompto turned the car around and drove back to the hotel. When he got back Gladiolus and Noctis were waiting outside for them, Noctis drinking a cup of ice coffee through a straw.

“There you are, thought you abandoned us.” Gladiolus said a smirk on his face as he got into the back seat. Noctis joined him looking at Prompto and noticing he was still in the driver's seat.

“You sure you’re okay driving?”

“Oh yeah, Ignis gave me a crash course.” Prompto said. He looked back at him and gave his best friend a grin and a thumbs up. “It’s in the bag, I’ll get you to Altissia before you know it.”

Noctis considered Prompto’s words, looked to Ignis for some confirmation and then smiled and leaned back in his seat. “Alright let’s go.”

At the prince’s command Prompto got the car going again and the four exited the parking lot and out onto the open road, laughing and talking along the way.

An hour later the Regalia broke down.


	3. Coffee Break: Canned or Homebrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a brief coffee break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically should have uploaded yesterday but I fell asleep before I could.

Ignis’ eyebrow twitched as he stared at what was, in his opinion, the most vile and horrifying thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Staring at it made him feel like he had just been violated, in fact holding it made him feel disgusted with himself.

“Iggy, you okay?” Noctis asked getting his advisor in training to look up at him before looking back down at the vile monstrosity that was also in Noctis’ hand.

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“You sure? You look like you’ve never seen canned ebony before.”

Noctis meant well, Ignis knew he did, but hearing the phrase ‘canned ebony’ made him feel an unbridled rage that could have easily rivaled that of a territorial sabertusk. Alas he stifled that fury because it was Noctis talking to him and the prince still looked rather worn from the news regarding his father. So instead he smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile and nodded.

“I promise I’m fine.”

With that he cracked the can open and began to drink the coffee down. He revolted in pain. It was, in fact, the most disgusting thing he had ever had in his life. It was too sweet, in fact he was sure it had at least  _ three _ different artificial sweeteners in it - the aftertaste of aspartame was noticeable on his tongue and he was sure he could taste sucral too - and he was pretty sure it was more water than proper coffee.

He looked over at Noctis who took a sip of it as Prompto drank down his entire can in one go and then proceeded to grab another. Ignis found himself praying for Prompto’s heart as the blonde drank that one down as well. “You sure you’re okay Ignis?” Noctis asked the frown on his face again. Ignis again force that smile.

“Yes Noct, I’m-”

“This is disgusting. Who puts coffee in a can? It’s not even good coffee.”

Ignis felt relief when Gladiolus spoke up, saying exactly what he was thinking just in fewer and less poignant words. Noctis shrugged, not really caring because as long as he got some caffeine to keep himself awake that was all that mattered to him. Prompto on the other head went red faced as though someone had just kicked his favorite chocobo.

“What’s wrong with canned coffee?”

“First off, 74 grams of sugar,” The bodyguard told him. Noctis’ eyes widened and he looked at the nutritional facts on the can. Ignis used the opportunity to also point out the preservatives and artificial sweetener written under the ingredients. “Second it doesn’t have the kick of real coffee. So little caffeine. And third it tastes less like coffee and more like watered down stellabucks. Not that stellabucks was any good to begin with.”

“Hey, don’t insult stellabucks.” Prompto demanded. “Alright, what would you suggest we have then?”

“Simple. Home made, fresh brewed, black coffee.”

“I agree. Except instead of black, with cream and sugar.” Ignis turned his attention to Noctis, “Would you like some Noct?”

“Sure.” The young man answered.

Ignis walked over to their camping equipment and pulled out the travel coffee maker Noctis had gotten him for his birthday the previous year. He then went through there food to search for the canister of coffee and began setting to work with making a proper batch of fresh medium roast coffee. Noctis watched before looking back at his can of coffee and then tilting it upside down to dump the rest of the contents out. Prompto watched in dismay at the loss of the light brown and sugary liquid.

After another couple of minutes Ignis had worked his magic and had three cups of fresh coffee ready for himself, Noctis, and Gladiolus. Prompto had enough sugar and caffeine in his system as far as Ignis was concerned. Once he laid the tray down on the makeshift table Gladiolus had provided, the three took their cups. Gladiolus drank heartily stopping as he grinned and let a satisfied noise escaped his lips.

“Now that there, is a good cup of coffee.” He turned to Noctis who stayed quiet, eyes closed as he savored the taste. “Easy buddy don’t fall asleep drinking it.”

Noctis opened his eyes long enough to glare at him before shutting them again to continue enjoying the heat coming off the drink. Ignis made good coffee. In truth Noctis found he did not like coffee that much, the taste as far as he was concerned was disgusting. But the caffeine helped him wake up and he noticed something about how Ignis made it just made it so much more tolerable. In fact Ignis was the only one, in his opinion, that made good tasting coffee.

Ignis smiled, pleased the two were enjoying his brew and proceeded to add a little sugar and sipping on his as well. He then noticed Prompto looking up at the road and then checked the time. His eyes widened a little, they had stayed far longer than he had planned for them too. “We should leave after our coffee break. Still a long journey to Altissia.”

The other three nodded in agreement and packed up their things once finished their coffee break.


	4. Gas Stop: Things you find

The Regalia was many things. The pride of the Lucis royal family, a memory for Noctis to remember his father by...Prompto and Noctis’ go to for late night joy rides, but as the miles went by Ignis was discovering the Regalia was also a gas guzzler that ate through fuel faster than Gladiolus went through an extra large stake at dinner. He looked at the fuel gage and shook his head in disbelief.

“Something wrong Iggy?” Gladiolus asked. Noctis was asleep by his side and Prompto was out cold in the passenger seat, having fallen asleep from boredom because Ignis refused to let him put on any loud music.

“We’re gonna need to stop for gas again.”

“Again? Didn’t we just stop a few hours ago?”

Ignis nodded. He was regretting not buying a few gas cans when he had the chance. He had been concerned about their finances, but as they continued to travel getting a few extra things to let the Regalia last on the road longer was starting to sound more cost effective. Along with seeing if Cindy could do anything to help their milage situation.

“There’s a gas station a few more miles down the road. We should stop their and fill up again.”

They continued down the road passing by the monsters roaming a desert that slowly gave way to grass and hillsides until they came across a gas station just off the road. Ignis drove in slowing to a stop and turned off the car. By that point Prompto was starting to stir, the sound of western bluegrass reaching his ears.

“We there already?” Prompto asked blinking and looking around as he woke up. He frowned, “This isn’t Lestallum” he paused and looked at Ignis, “is it?”

“Afraid not.” Ignis said as he put his card into the machine and selected the grade of gas for the Regalia. “Could one of you purchase a gas can from the station, so we don’t need to make so many stops?”

“Say no more.” Gladiolus got up and out of the car, ushering Prompto to follow him and then stopped turned around and saw Noctis still hunched over asleep in the car. Gladiolus looked at Prompto and the two grinned and Gladiolus grabbed Noctis’ shoulders shaking him awake. “Time to wake up sleepyhead. Stretch those legs out before they go numb.”

“Too late….” Noctis muttered but got out of the car anyway. He stretched his neck and then his lower back before following Gladiolus and Prompto into the gas station. He stepped in and looked around noticing the coolers in one corner, a wall of various magazines, and various other sections that held over priced food or drink. Noctis followed Prompto who went over to the coolers while Gladiolus called the cashier over to help him find a decent gas can.

“Man, the treats you can find in a gas station.”

“Yeah…” Noctis muttered. He was in the process of waking up, but something caught the corner of his eye, bringing back a memory from his childhood. He rushed over and knelt down to double check. “Prom! Check this out!”

Prompto looked over and grinned. “Shit! Is that-”

“JM freeze bursts! You can’t find these anywhere anymore!”

“Grab one! No grab two, I want one!”

Noctis opened the cooler and grabbed one blue and one purple bottle and held them out for Prompto. Prompto took the purple one. The two boys laughed like small kids that had just gone to a candy store for the first time as they went to pay for their unexpected, but certainly not unwanted drinks. Once paid for the two twisted the bottles open open and drank down the treat.

The fizzy drink was so sweet, Noctis coughed and gagged. Prompto on the other hand let out a content sigh before looking at Noctis who had liquid coming out of his nose.

“What?”

“Gross.”

“What are you talking about? This tastes good.” Prompto said. “I mean sure it’s a little sweet, but I guess you gotta have a sweet tooth to enjoy it.”

“Guess I lost mine.” Noctis said staring at the can. He loved JM freeze bursts as a kid, but his distaste now reminded him of when he and Prompto decided to stay up all night on a weekend to binge watch old cartoons they watched as kids. Some of them were as good as he remembered, others were better, but most were worse, even disgusting, and he found himself questioning his childhood tastes far more than he ever did in his life.

Prompto shrugged and walked over to the magazine rack looking over the selection. Gladiolus was too. “Hey Prom, check out what’s behind these here?” The taller man said pointing out a selection that had a plastic front with a piece of paper slid in that read ‘18+ only’. The blonde’s eyes widened, blinking rapidly before grinning and moving the slide away to pick up one of the magazines.

“Hey Noct check this out.” He said getting the prince’s attention. He took one look and turned away.

“No way.”

“Ah don’t be a sore sport.” Gladiolus grabbed him pulling him over. “Besides we aren’t gonna buy anything, you know how Ignis is about this kinda stuff lying around.”

“Weren’t you supposed get him the gas cans?”

“Already done, he’s filling them.” Gladiolus told him, opening one of the magazines. “Damn, look at the rack on this girl.”

Noctis hesitated for a second, making sure no one else was around before poking his head through and looking at the woman, posed in a suggestive manner. He shrugged. “Not that hot.”

“You serious?”

“Gladio, remember, Noct’s an ass man, not a boob man.” Prompto told him.

“Ah right...” The bodyguard said going through the stache, “Well I’m sure we can find something in here. Guys or girls today Noct? Or you wanna look at both?”

“You two are embarrassing.” Noctis said rolling his eyes, but also trying hard to hide the fact his face was bright red. “I’m going to resume my nap in the car.”

“Have good dreams!” Prompto said as Noctis sighed and wandered out of the gas station. Prompto and Gladiolus stared at each other brought a few magazines to the counter to purchase.

If Ignis found them, they could always blame their presence on the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some inspiration from college (the kool aid/freeze air, not the magazines).


	5. Napping: Moment of relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running a bit late but here's the next.

Some days in Duscae it felt too cold. Other days it felt too hot. Other days it felt not only too hot, but also too humid. Then some days it rained and stormed so loud it was hard to sleep with the thunder and the violent wind threatening to take the tent from them.

However, today was one of those days where the temperature was perfect, no thanks to the air conditioning being provided in the caravan they had the money to rent for the next few days. The rain was not howling, it was rhythmic and steady and the four were relaxing after a delicious lunch provided by Ignis. Prompto rubbed his stomach, bulged a little from how stuffed he was and let out a loud belch.

“Man that’s the best Garula steak I’ve eaten in a long time.” Prompto said. Gladiolus grinned and let out a loud belch of his own which made Noctis laugh and Ignis sigh and roll his eyes. “Seriously Iggy, you’re a master chef.”

“I appreciate the compliments, but a little manners would go a long way.” Ignis said sipping on his coffee before considering something and adding. “I suppose you’re too full for dessert?”

The mention of dessert had both Gladiolus and Prompto looking up at him. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Not much. Just a nice simple vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry banana split.”

“With whip cream and hot fudge sauce?” Gladiolus asked. Ignis smiled and nodded. “Man Iggy, you must be in a good mood to be treating us so well.”

“Well it’s not just because I’m being nice. We have to do something with the ice cream Prompto bought. Can’t take it with us.” Ignis told him. Prompto said nothing, just grinned satisfied with himself as Ignis got up from the table. “Alright so that’s four-”

“Better make it three.” Noctis said yawning and stretching before getting up from his seat and making his way over to the not so comfortable bed. “Time for the post lunch nap.”

“So soon Noctis?” Ignis questioned.

“I haven’t had a decent nap in weeks, need to make up for lost time.” The young prince explained and without giving the others to question _how_ he could be complaining about not getting a decent nap when he always slept like the dead, flopped onto the bed and rolled onto his side. A few seconds later Ignis approached and put a hand to his shoulder and then put his head close the young prince’s. Noctis was out cold.

“How does he do it?” He asked himself. Noctis moaned and moved a little to become more comfortable, then relaxed. Ignis decided he did not need an answer to his question. Noctis’ sleep habits were a mystery left to be unsolved. And Prompto was already breaking into the freezer and grabbing the ice cream. Gladiolus was getting the bowls.

Because the other two had decided to make dessert without him, Ignis continued to sit next to the prince running a hand through his hair. Noctis’ breathing was calm and steady and on the outside he appeared to be content. However Ignis had learned a long time ago that looks could be deceiving, and how Noctis looked the same sleeping peacefully as he did when having bad dreams. He took a closer look and noticed the young man’s eyes were not twitching too much, which meant at the moment his sleep was peaceful.

Ignis hoped that would last, but for the moment he found himself smiling as he looked at his friend. He then glanced over at Prompto and Gladiolus who were chatting and laughing as they continued their work, then turned his attention back to Noctis. He ran his fingers again through Noctis’ hair then, after contemplating it for a second, he decided to lie down next to the young prince.

“Hope you don’t mind some company.” He mumbled, not expecting an answer and not being surprised when he did not get any. He wrapped an arm around Noctis back and was surprised to find Noctis reacted, curling up closer to him.

The advisor stared at him for a few seconds, not sure what to make of the position he was now in with the young prince curled up tightly against him like someone wanting to be cuddled, then decided he did not mind and rubbed Noctis back.

It was a relaxing atmosphere. The safety of the air conditioned caravan, the steady rainfall, and Noctis sound asleep against him. Ignis had to admit, at that moment, he was the most relaxed he had been since the invasion left them on the run for their lives. He had a feeling Noctis felt the same way, that was why he felt content dropping everything after lunch and passing out for a few hours on the uncomfortable mattress.

And it really was uncomfortable. The mattress felt like it was stuffed with rocks, but Ignis found at the moment he did not really care. He let out a small content sigh, took his glasses off, and laid them on the floor near the bed. Then he held Noctis close to his person and closed his eyes.

“Alright Iggy, here’s…” Gladiolus started, walking over with Ignis’ ice cream only to trail off as he saw Ignis and Noctis curled up together on the bed. He looked them over and smiled. “Hey Prompto, look.”

Prompto looked over and grinned, then grabbed his camera to get a quick shot of the two. “This is cute. Just like at home right?”

“Yeah.”

The two young men looked at their friends in silence for a few seconds then Gladiolus turned to the blonde. “You still got the makers?”

Prompto nodded and rushed out of the caravan and to the car.

* * *

 

Ignis had no idea how long he had been asleep, but what woke him up was the sound of thunder. He yawned and stretched then looked over to see Noctis was still asleep beside him. He smiled and closed his eyes. They then snapped open and he sat up and rolled Noctis over to get a good look at his face.

Noctis was still sleeping peacefully, but their was something black on his skin. Marker. And the drawings….Ignis stared at them revolted by the vulgar images and shouted before he could think:

“Who's responsible for this?!”

Ignis got his answer in the form of laughter from Gladiolus and Prompto who were sitting at the table. Prompto choked on the soda he was drinking, coughing before regaining his bearings.

“If you think Noct’s face is bad, wait until you see yours.”

Ignis stared at him, but when the blonde’s words registers his eyes widened in horror and he grabbed his glasses and rushed to the bathroom. He accidentally pushed Noctis hard enough in his rush that the dark haired prince woke up, groaning and pushing himself up so he was partly sitting.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“What did you to my face?!” Noctis jumped a little as Ignis rushed out of the bathroom, face red with fury and looking like he was ready to murder someone. “Is this permanent marker? Do you have any idea how hard this will be to get off?”

Prompto let out a loud laugh that directed Ignis’ anger to him and then rushed out of the caravan into the rain, the advisor chasing after him. Noctis blinked confused then looked to Noctis for an explanation. Gladiolus handed him a small mirror sitting conveniently near the bed and gave it to him.

Noctis took one look at his face and glared at Gladiolus. The bodyguard laughed and the prince sighed before getting up and going to the bathroom in the hopes of getting the unmentionable doodles off his face.


	6. Hunting: Crossbow vs. Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossbow wins.

“Why do _we_ have to hunt for dinner?” Prompto asked. He was leaning against a tree crossing his arms while Noctis and Gladiolus were hunched behind the bushes waiting for the nearby sabertusks to leave so they could track a small herd of garula. Noctis had looked up at him when Prompto asked.

“Because Ignis is preparing dinner.” Noctis said.

“Hasn’t stopped him from helping before.”

“Well today he wanted us to get the meat while he prepares the rest of the meal.” Gladiolus told him standing up as the sabertusks wandered far enough away that it was safe to come out of hiding. “And I’m hungry enough that I honestly don’t care enough to complain that he’s not helping. Sooner we get this done, the sooner we can eat.”

“And the sooner I can get back to my nap.”

“Noct, you’ve been - nevermind.” Prompto shook his head and pushed himself off the tree. He looked at the small herd of garula, containing a mother and three babies. It was the smallest group they had been able to find and they wanted to take care of them quickly so they did not attract any unwanted attention. So with no sabertusks around and nothing else but gerula in their path Gladiolus summoned his great sword and pointed to one of the Garula’s further away.

“Alright you two take that one, I’ll distract the other three.”

At Gladiolus’ orders, Prompto and Noctis nodded in agreement and summoned their weapons of choice. Prompto went with his usual pistol, light and easy to handle, and allowed him to move around a lot, even if it meant tripping over on himself half the time. However when he glanced over at Noctis, his eyes widened. He expected Noctis to summon his silver sword, or his own greatsword to play as a distraction while Prompto got in all the hits. Instead he was holding a weapon he had just recently acquired.

“A crossbow?” Prompto asked as Noctis looked it over.

“Yeah. Problem?”

“No it’s just…” Prompto hesitated. Noctis had just gotten that weapon and unless Ignis had taken him for some private lessons, he was pretty sure his friend had not even done any practice with it. “Do you know how to use that thing?”

Noctis stared at him for a second then looked down at the crossbows set up. He lifted his hand up forming an arrow from magic and put it in the slot. He grinned as he secured it, confident in his ability to control the new and unfamiliar weapon. “Yeah.” He said looking up at his friend. “This will be no-”

Noctis accidentally pressed the trigger letting the arrow fly. Prompto cried out, diving to the ground as the arrow struck the tree. He looked at where it landed then glared at Noctis who stared at it. “...no problem…” the young prince muttered eyes a little wide and hand visibly shaky as he stared at the arrow and realized slowly he almost struck his best friend. He looked down at the crossbow, starting to second guess if maybe he should just stick to his regular arsenal.

He had no time to think it over. Gladiolus, getting annoyed they were stalling, rushed for the other three Garula slamming his weapon into one of them and getting the attention of the other two. Prompto acted then, firing at the one that he and Noctis were supposed to bring down. Noctis watched him then lifted his crossbow hoping to get a shot in. It was heavier than he had realized, and he found he could not keep his arm straight.

Prompto moved around quickly running circles, cutting into Noctis line of sight and making the prince wish for once his best friend knew how to stand still. He grumbled under his breath, considering if he should just switch to his sword, or tell Prompto to stop moving so he could get a shot in. Finally he saw Prompto move away from the monster giving him a perfect shot of it’s head. He aimed and fired.

The arrow missed the Garula and the only thing Noctis could hear was the sound of his friend screaming as the arrow shot through his leg. Noctis stared horrified as his friend collapsed and then without thinking rushed over, letting the crossbow vanish in favor of his great sword and slicing it through the Garula’s stomach. He couldn't see straight, didn’t notice the blood that splattered onto his clothes, or the fact it was now dead. His main concern was his best friend. Who he had shot.

 _He_ shot his best friend.

“Prom!?” Noctis was by his best friend's side as the blonde groaned and cried out in pain. He had no idea what to do. Moving him? Make the arrow vanish? No no no. “Gladio!”

Gladiolus was finished running through the Garula seconds after Noctis screamed and was by his side. He looked at Noctis, and then Prompto. “What happened?”

“I missed.” Was all Noctis could manage to say. Gladiolus put a hand to his shoulder then began to focus on Prompto. He took a look at the arrow. “I-I could take it out. I-”

“No leave it in, we need to have Ignis take a look.” Gladiolus said. He looked around and decided it would be safer to bring Prompto back to camp. “I got him. This might hurt a bit Prom, but.”

Noctis winced as he heard his best friend scream as Gladiolus lifted him up...then fell silent and Noctis found his blood run cold as dread and guilt washed over him like a wave.

They got back to the campsite just as Ignis was finishing their side dish. He asked questions, got his answers and immediately set to work treating Prompto’s injury in the tent. Gladiolus waited outside, sitting in a chair while Noctis paced back and forth kicking the ground and looking like he was in distress.

“Noct,” He said getting the man’s attention. “Sit down.”

Noctis did so, taking the chair next to his bodyguard and put his hand up to his forehead. Gladiolus looked him over. He could see Noctis looking paler than normal, and not just tired, but also miserable. He reached over and put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Don’t go beating yourself up. Accidents happen.”

“I...I know but…” Noctis said taking a breath and looking up. “I should have just used my regular sword.”

“Well talking about what you could and couldn’t have done is not gonna change what happened. Besides it’s Prom, will be fine.” Gladiolus said. As he did Ignis opened the tent and motioned for Noctis to come inside. The prince got up and entered the tent sitting down next to the two. Prompto was awake and held a hand up and gave him a grin when he saw him.

“Hey!”

“Hey Prom.” Noctis said and Prompto stopped smiling, his expression being replaced with concern.

“You okay?” He asked, but got no answer as Ignis spoke up.

“I got the wound treated and a potion in his system. All that’s left is for you to remove the arrow.” Ignis explained. Noctis nodded. The arrow was made of his magic and he felt a little drained from sustaining it until Ignis was finished treating the injury. He lifted his hand up and in a small flash of light the arrow vanished.

“How bad was it?”

“Thankfully not as bad as his screams would imply.” Ignis said looking at Prompto. “You should be able to put weight on it tomorrow, the potion should do most of the work overnight, but we’ll wait a few more days before you try fighting on it.”

“Sure.” Prompto said with a shrug as Noctis nodded, falling silent. Ignis frowned, concerned by the look on Noctis’ face, but decided it would be best not to pry and leave the young prince and Prompto alone for a little while.

“Well, I’ll get you two some dinner. Will be mainly vegetable based, if you don’t mind Noct.”

“Yeah it’s fine.”

Both Ignis and Prompto gave the prince a surprised look, before Ignis left the tent. Prompto continued to stare at a loss of words before finding them. “Fine? Vegetables? You? You okay Noct?”

Noctis was quiet at first, but then let out a breath and took a seat in the tent next to his best friend.  “Not really. I’m really sorry Prom. I didn’t mean to shoot you.”

Prompto put an arm around Noctis’ shoulder and pulled him into an awkward side hug, which was extra uncomfortable because of how Ignis propped his leg up. “It’s fine. I mean yeah it hurt a bit…” He paused then considered his words and added, “Okay it was probably the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced in my life.Uh that probably doesn’t make you feel any better does it.”

Noctis stayed silent, his head low. Prompto looked him over seeing how distressed his friend was before giving him a hard smack on the back. “Hey! No sulking. Think of it this way, I’m not dead!”

More silence, so Prompto let the grin on his face drop, along with the poor attempts at getting his friend to lighten up by trying to make him laugh.  “Noct don’t worry. I overheard what Gladiolus said and he’s right. It was an accident, and we’re not used to having two people using bullets and bolts. We just have more reason to practice our formations.” Prompto said. He would have said more but Ignis came in with bowls of vegetable stew. The two took them from the advisor and he left. “So don’t blame yourself. We’ll just do better next time.”

Noctis let himself mule over Prompto’s words and then nodded and gave his best friend a small smile. “Just don’t get in my way next time okay.”

“Hey!” Prompto laughed and took a bite of the stew, Noctis following cringing at the taste of carrots but deciding today he would at least try and tolerate half the bowl as he kept his best friend company for the evening and listened to him talk about whatever came to mind.


	7. Fixing the Tent: Gladiolus the Coleman Sponsor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tent gets tears. It's raining. Fixing goes as well as one would expect it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've resigned myself to the painful reality that this is less a '30 day Challenge' and more a 'will get it done when I do' challenge because there's just to much going on right now.

The feeling of water splashing onto his face was what woke Ignis from his sleep in the middle of the night. At first he thought it was his imagination, but then another drop splashed him. Then a third. And he snapped his eyes open in time to feel a fourth hit his face. He blinked and grabbed his glasses and put them on just in time for a fifth to drip down from a tear on the roof of the tent.

“Gladio.”

“I see it.” The bodyguard said then pointed up at the one above him. “And that one here. And that one.”

Ignis stared at him, then glanced up and noticed that along with the tear above him, there was another dripping water in in the corner where Noctis was sleeping. The puddle next to the prince’s cheek was in fact noticeable in size, soaking the side of his face and part of his hair. Ignis guessed that location was where the first tear had formed.

“Of all the times for the tent to fail us.” Ignis said keeping his voice low to keep from waking the two young man who were still sleeping.

“Honestly, I’m not surprised we got tears now.”

“I am. With how you talk about your Coleman products you made them sound like they are indestructible.”

“Easy Iggy, no insulting Coleman.” Gladiolus said frowning in disapproval. Ignis gave him a confused and concerned look. “But being serious, this is a cheap tent, it wasn’t supposed to be used this much. This isn’t exactly the most resilient material.”

He looked the tear over putting his hand on the material and then, muttering to himself, went through the small bag of equipment he insisted on carrying with them and pulled out some repair tape. “This should do the trick, good old camp repair tape. Mind giving me a hand Iggy?”

Ignis felt another drop fall on his head and decided that yes he wanted to get the tent fixed up as soon as possible. Before that though he gently moved Noctis a little bit so none of the rain that was entering the tent could fall on him. It had been a long day and the last thing he needed to worry about was Noctis not getting enough sleep. So once he was sure Noctis was comfortable and would not get rained on he went back to helping Gladiolus.

It would be easier to fix the tent if it was lying flat but because that was not an option, Gladiolus had Ignis hold the parts of the tent that had torn as close together he could so the tape could be applied. It was messier work than Gladiolus expected it to be, and the rain dripping on his face did not help either, it took him an extra piece than what he should have to get it to close shut.

He sealed the first hole, and then the second, but after closing the second a new tear opened nearby Gladiolus grumbled and he and Ignis tried to seal that one too. The third one was near Prompto and the two men tried to maneuver around him to seal the hole. Ignis readjusted his position hoping to get a better grip on the tent only to bend over to far one way and lose his balance falling on top of the blonde. Prompto shrieked in surprise, waking up and trying to squirm away.

“What the hell!!”

“Sorry!”

Ignis pulled himself off the young man to let Prompto sit up. “The hell is going on?” He asked, getting his answer as a few raindrops falling on his head. “You gotta be kidding me. Is Noct still-”

The young man was interrupted by Noctis groaning as he too felt water droplets fall on him thanks to new tear that just happened to be right above his face. The prince sat up glanced skyward and then sighed and looked at his friends. “Guys, it’s raining. Inside.”

The other three sighed and Gladiolus and Ignis glanced at each other knowing there attempts to save the group’s tent was futile.

Succumbing to their defeat by Eos’ natural weather the boys packed up their camping equipment and made their way into the car. The rest of their equipment was in good condition, but Gladiolus stuffed the tent into a nearby trashcan before entering the car. Since it t was the middle of the night the four slept in the car until morning with all of them - except for Noctis who was still out cold - having sore necks and feeling like they only got a few hours of sleep.

“Ah geeze,” Prompt looked to the back seat to Noctis who had fallen over onto Gladiolus' lap at some point in the middle of the night. “Well at least one of us got a decent nights sleep.”

“Gotta love Duscae's random thunderstorms.” Gladiolus said putting a hand on the young man's head as Ignis started the car to drive to the nearest town and activated the GPS on his phone. “We better find a place to buy a new tent or we’ll be feeling like this every morning.”

Ignis nodded in agreement and started the car. “We should find a store in the next town with an affordable one.”

“Only if it’s Coleman.”

Ignis stared at the road for two seconds, and then looked back at Gladiolus. “What is it with you and Coleman?”

“Hey when you’re camping outdoors, you want the best, and Coleman is the best.” Was the larger man’s answer which had both Ignis and Prompto looking at each other before Prompto laughed and looked at him.

“You sound like you were hired to sponsor them or something.”

Gladiolus glared at him insulted by that statement and crossed his arms grumbling under his breath as Ignis drove out to the streets and began going there journey to find a new and suitable tent that the older man would approve of.

* * *

 

“This should work quite well.” Ignis said as he and Gladiolus looked over the tents to try and find something of good quality. Unfortunately Gladiolus was being particularly stubborn, not because he thought the tent’s were not a good quality, but for something that in Ignis’ opinion - and Prompto and Noctis’ - was a minor detail.

“They aren’t Coleman.” Gladiolus said and Ignis could not believe his eyes. The bodyguard was  _ pouting _ at the thought of using something that was not Coleman related. He took a deep breath.

“No it’s not, but it’s in our price range it’s of the quality of a Coleman tent-”

“But it’s  _ not _ Coleman.”

“Gladio! It doesn't matter if it’s Coleman or not, we are not sleeping in the car again. We are buying a good quality tend, brand name or no and that’s final!”

Ignis’ outburst left Gladiolus staring at him, then glaring, and Prompto and Noctis watching on in shock as the two began to picker over the camp supply.

“Geeze it’s like watching a married couple argue.” Prompto said and Noctis nodded in agreement. He continued to stare in disbelief as the two proceeded to argue over tent brand names and their importance. Prompto chuckled, “Gladio’s like the dad stuck in his ways and Iggy’s the mom who just wants the problem solved.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Noctis said nodding slowly. The two were now getting a small crowd watching them, including an employee who seemed to nervous to approach and ask if they needed help with anything.

The two younger boys looked at each otherr and then back at the scene at hand. A few seconds later, Prompto spoke up. “I think they’re gonna be here awhile, wanna go and do something?”

Noctis thought for a few seconds then smiled. “Wanna hit up the arcade?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The two young men left the store and their bickering friends behind and went to the arcade down the street.


End file.
